


Лишь я один

by Glololo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Intimidation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glololo/pseuds/Glololo
Summary: Модерн!АУ. Итачи, успешный и ужасно скучающий бизнесмен, шантажом принуждает своего брата Саске к сексу. Это лишь придуманная ими с Кисаме игра, азартное развлечение. И лишь так, рядом с братом, Итачи может ощутить себя живым.





	Лишь я один

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/419345) by necessarily_anonymous. 



> Можно прочитать на Фикбуке.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4932409

Итачи пожевывал ручку, просматривая листок с написанными на нем именами. Дойдя до буквы «Ю», он выщелкнул стрежень и с удовлетворенной улыбкой аккуратно вычеркнул последнее имя. Оставалось, правда, еще одно, Юкихито Канаме, но Итачи не особо беспокоился на этот счет: девчонка почти боготворила его, так что поиметь ее будет легко. 

Пиликнул компьютер. Учиха поднял взгляд и, когда в окне видео-чата появилось лицо его афроамериканского друга Кисаме, закатил глаза:

— В чем дело? — скучающе спросил он. Кисаме ухмыльнулся в ответ, демонстрируя выступающие клыки. Итачи на своей шкуре прекрасно уже знал, как больно он ими кусается.

— Я сделал это.

Итачи сохранил видимое спокойствие.

— Что сделал? — спросил он, стараясь не потерять скучающего выражения. Итачи не вполне понимал, что именно его «друг» — черт знает, как еще иначе назвать их отношения, — имел под этими словами в виду. Учиха был уверен, что первым закончит список, а теперь Кисаме, этот тупица Кисаме, говорил, что одерживает верх?

Невозможно.

Неприемлемо.

Нет, скорее, нестерпимо.

— Ай, не притворяйся, Тачи, — осклабился Кисаме, — я не поймаюсь на эту удочку.

— Хорошо, — согласился Итачи, — ну сделал, и что дальше?

— Не веришь мне, а?

Итачи не ответил, и его черный друг растянул улыбку еще шире:

— Хочешь доказательств?

— Разумеется.

— Я пришлю, как приду домой. Оно не на телефоне.

Бахвальский голос Кисаме наводил на мысль, что видео, или что он там собирался прислать, было либо фотошопом, либо настоящим. И ни один из вариантов Итачи не нравился. 

— Суйгецу? — решил он подтвердить свою догадку.

— О да, — Кисаме облизал губы.

— Хм, — только и сказал Итачи. Ну конечно. Кисаме озаботился бы поделиться, только будь пассия кем-то важным: они оба оставили самых сложных людей из списка на потом и договорились сообщать друг другу о пересечении особо сложных рубежей. Поразительно. Как быстро забава, год назад придуманная ими просто от скуки, превратилась в игру, где на кон поставлено всё.

Итачи с самого детства знал, что не похож на остальных детей. Дурацкие игрушечные паровозики и петарды его не впечатляли, хотелось большего.

Необходимо было большее.

Первое время он не вполне понимал, что подразумевалось под «большим». По-детски наивно Итачи думал, что желаемое легко назвать и легко получить, и в погоне за удовлетворением своей жажды хватался за всё, что казалось ему подходящим. Все свои экзамены он сдал идеально, не раз вытаскивал младшего брата из передряг, унаследовал управление фирмой отца и превратил ее в лучшую компанию в Японии. Хотя ему не стукнуло еще и двадцати пяти. 

Но все, все до единого достижения казались ему никчемными. Пустыми, как бездонная яма. Когда родители с Саске хихикали над тупыми внутрисемейными шуточками или расстраивались от смерти кого-то знакомого, Итачи ощущал себя чужим. Он не испытывал ничего и притворялся. Слабая искорка чувств просыпалась в нем, лишь когда брат с обожанием глядел на него и улыбался, как тогда в детстве. Итачи помнил щемящее чувство, возникавшее тогда, когда испуганный чем-то Саске хватался за него — не за мать. Или когда спрашивал у него совета, прежде чем что-то решить.

Именно этим чувством Итачи дорожил, оно делало его живым, искренним. Но и Саске вырос. Одного взгляда на него, его облик или ухмылку хватало, чтобы понять, — скоро всё кончится. Скоро Саске увидит, что на самом деле представляет из себя его брат. Увидит, как пустота сжирает его изнутри, вытесняет, раздирает до ломоты в теле, до удушья, забирает ускользающие чувства, которым окружающие умудряются верить. Боль, восторг, счастье, любовь, страх. У всех людей они есть, у Саске есть, а у Итачи — нет. 

От этого хотелось выть.

К вящему ужасу семьи, Итачи перепробовал многое. Нырял в глубину Балтийского моря и гонялся на грязевых гонках в Южной Америке, восходил на высочайшие горы мира и спал со всеми подряд. Он жаждал жить и слышать стук сердца в ушах, чувствовать, как пульсирует в венах от возбуждения кровь. 

Что угодно, лишь бы помнить, что он еще существует.

Именно в один из таких восхитительных моментов, соскальзывая с утеса навстречу своей неотвратимой смерти, Итачи встретил Кисаме. Афроамериканец протянул руку, предлагая помощь, и всего одного взгляда друг другу в глаза хватило, чтобы понять, — этот человек такой же. Наконец-то найти кого-то, кто понимает, было потрясающе. 

С тех пор они не расставались: путешествовали вместе, пили вместе, ненавидели окружающих тоже вместе. Так и родилась их игра — от отвращения к навязанным правилам и к миру, в котором они жили. Это был их протест, способ развеять морок скуки, застилавший глаза. 

Теперь же Итачи с Кисаме, ведомые уже не скукой, а азартом погони и адреналином, совершали то, что другие звали «невозможным»; ради глотка чистого удовольствия они даже не пересекали — вспарывали границы дозволенного, которые общество им нарисовало. Итачи пристрастился к этому чувству, и состязание делало его еще острее. Ни за что и никогда он не проиграет Кисаме.

— Время на исходе, Итачи, — Кисаме прервал поток его мыслей, насмехаясь над затянувшимся молчанием своего друга и иногда даже любовника. — Ты труханул или как? Коль хочешь, сделаю всё за тебя. Знаешь, мне нравится твой маленький Саске.

— Ты мог бы этого и не говорить, Кисаме, — голос Итачи стал достаточно холоден, чтобы обжечь. Ухмылка Кисаме сползла с лица.

— Ладно-ладно, прости, — он сделал вид, будто от угрожающего блеска в глазах Итачи у него волосы не встали дыбом, — я не причиню ему зла. Только у тебя есть на это право, а. 

Итачи ухмыльнулся и, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку кресла, ничего не ответил.

— Больной ублюдок, — Кисаме оскалился и козырнул, после чего отключился.

Всего через мгновение телефон Итачи зазвонил — его секретарша.

— Шеф, извините, но ваш брат… — ее прервал громкий голос: «Нахуя мне твое объявление!», — и дверь распахнулась, являя взору Учиха Саске.

Оторвавшись от бумаг, Итачи поднял на младшего брата взгляд и выгнул бровь. Саске решительно пересек кабинет и, встав у противоположной стороны стола, уставил пристальный взгляд.

— Ты спал с ним? — прошипел он сжатыми он злости губами.

— Прошу прощения?

— Не прикидывайся дурачком, Итачи! — выплюнул Саске и, яростно шагнув вперед, наклонился и оперся о столешницу из красного дерева. Итачи отметил эту очаровательную попытку его запугать.

С удовольствием разглядывая покрасневшие щеки младшего брата, Итачи уселся удобнее в мягком кресле. Каково это — быть таким живым? Эту черту он всегда находил занятной, просто потому что у него самого такой никогда не будет.

— Я не знаю, о ком ты говоришь, братишка, — сказал Итачи, хотя и знал, что Саске мог — и, скорее всего, так оно и было — иметь в виду одного конкретного человека. Одного восхитительного блондинчика. В ответ на это Саске шире раскрыл глаза, и Итачи показалось, что он сейчас бросится на него, но он лишь убрал руки со стола. Должно быть, понял, с кем разговаривает.

— Я говорю, — выплюнул Саске, — о Наруто.

— Понятно.

— Правда? — он не унимался.

— Почему не спросишь его?

— Я спрашиваю тебя!

— Я мог бы, — ответил Итачи, вертя ручку пальцами.

— Так да или нет, Итачи? — голос Саске опасно понизился.

Итачи вновь поднял бровь, гадая, почему вдруг Саске сдерживает себя. Это значило, что он либо выйдет из себя и порушит всё вокруг, либо сломается и зарыдает. Ни первое, ни второе Итачи видеть не хотел. Он трахнул Наруто месяц назад, ну и что? Это ничего не значит. 

— Да.

— Когда?

— Наверно, месяц назад, — он не знал точно и пожал плечами. Помнил только, что они напились и хорошо провели время. На следующее утро Наруто было так стыдно, что он убежал, пока Учиха еще не проснулся. И как человек, не любящий просыпаться в одиночестве, Итачи оскорбился.

— А, пока я был в Китае, — озвучил Саске свою догадку.

Это было утверждение, а не вопрос, так что Итачи не стал утруждаться ответом. Он больше обратил внимания на то, как хорошо красный шелковый галстук подчеркивает телосложение брата. Итачи представил милый подарочек, перевязанный красной лентой, и ухмыльнулся.

— Тебе смешно?! — голос Саске звучал резко, и Итачи с удивлением расслышал в нем дрожь. Уж лучше иметь дело с разъяренным Саске, нежели с плачущим. Тогда его хотя бы можно будет контролировать.

— Нет, — ответил Итачи, глядя на брата теперь настороженно.

— Ну-ну, — Саске ответил холодным взглядом — не тем жгучим, который Итачи любил. — Зачем ты это сделал?

Ответа не последовало.

— Я задал вопрос.

Итачи поразмыслил, не сказать ли брату правду. Но, пожалуй, нет, это лишь их с Кисаме маленький секрет. 

— Я был пьян, и он тоже, — сказал он и немного даже расстроился, когда Саске побледнел. Может, Наруто и был куда пьянее, но Итачи ничего не стал бы менять, если бы мог вернуться назад. 

— И всё? — спросил Саске ошеломленно.

Итачи не посчитал нужным отвечать на такие глупые вопросы, и кабинет погрузился в звенящую тишину. Его немного смущал взгляд младшего брата, но в то же время восхищала его способность пробуждать в Итачи чуждые ему эмоции. Но что за чувство это было? Тело напряглось, и немного подташнивало… неужели это то, что они называют… чувством вины? Впрочем, оно испарилось, едва Итачи его заметил, и от этого захотелось смеяться. Нужно будет рассказать об этом Кисаме. 

Итачи поерзал в кресле, подумывая, что попросить Саске уйти будет неразумно. Кожаное сидение заскрипело, и он поморщился. Надо будет его поменять.

— Кто посоветовал эту марку кресел? — спросил он брата, назначенного на должность заместителя председателя. Тот раскрыл глаза, прямо как мать:

— Чего?

— Это кресло, — отрезал Итачи. — Кто посоветовал мне его купить? Кто-то из бухгалтеров, кажется.

— Откуда мне, блядь, знать? — спросил Саске, снова теряя терпение. 

— Ну так узнай, — Итачи поднял пристальный взгляд. Этот разговор ему уже надоел, — и уволь его или ее.

— Что?

— Выполняй, — он окинул взглядом бумаги на столе и понял, что впереди еще уйма работы.

— Мы еще не закон…

Итачи поднял ладонь, прося замолчать, и ощутил прилив нездорового удовольствия, когда брат повиновался.

— Мне пора работать, давай позже, братишка? — и он перевел взгляд на лежащий на столе листок, вновь просматривая имена.

— Не зови меня так, — зло ответил Саске.

— Что? — переспросил Итачи растерянно, не поднимая глаз от списка, и нахмурился. Хм, так Кисаме всё-таки трахнул Суйгецу и ушел далеко вперед. Как же сократить разрыв?

— Я сказал, не зови меня братишкой. Я сыт по горло…

А Юкихито будет легкой добычей, и плевать, что она дочь конкурента.

— …твоими чертовыми выходками! Ведешь себя, будто ничего не произошло! Ты вообще подумал обо мне, прежде чем…

Нужно найти того, кто переплюнет даже Суйгецу. Может, новая блондинистая актриса, Ино-как-то-там? Нет, не подойдет.

— …сделать то, что ты сделал? А Наруто? Ты же всю жизнь его знаешь!

Хм, под буквой «С» еще осталось невычеркнутое имя. Как он мог пропустить его? Разглядев, Итачи вдруг замер, а по венам разлилось сладкое чувство предвкушения. Сначала они с Кисаме вписали его в список просто шутки ради, но позже Итачи понял, что за этим поступком скрывается и более зловещая причина. Та же, по которой в список Кисаме попал Суйгецу. Он вдруг понял — это нарушение абсолютного табу. Идеальное. Он побьет Кисаме на его собственном поле.

— Как ты вообще посмел? Со мной делай что вздумается, Итачи, но Наруто оставь в покое, понял меня?

Правда, Итачи планировал сделать это где-то через месяц, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.

— Я увольняюсь и забираю Наруто. Считай это моим уведомлением за неделю.

— Что ты сказал? — Итачи спросил резко, подняв взгляд.

Лицо Саске выглядело зловеще.

— Я увольняюсь, Наруто тоже.

Итачи молчал. Сказанное братом пробудило в нем нечто холодное, отвратительное. Уволится? Вместе с Наруто? Он из ума выжил?

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — Итачи смел надеяться, что Саске понимает всю безнадежность своей затеи и что вопрос даже не обсуждается. Но тот лишь тонко поджал губы:

— Уже сделал. И отдал бумаги отцу.

— Владелец компании — вообще-то я, братишка, — заметил Итачи, и склизкое существо внутри него зашипело.

Лицо Саске осталось неизменным, но в глазах плескался плохо скрываемый страх. От этого сердце Итачи забилось сильнее. 

— Даже если ты не примешь заявление, я всё равно уйду.

Итачи хотел было возразить, но компьютер пикнул снова, и на экране внезапно высветилось видео Кисаме. 

В горле тут же пересохло. Обнаженный ниже пояса Кисаме откинувшись на спинку сидел на своем любимом диване, а между его ног виднелось лицо его сводного брата Суйгецу. Итачи пронзило молнией.

Склонившийся беловолосый парень откровенно плакал, но что Итачи нравилось больше всего, так это выражение лица Кисаме: восторг и ощущение полного контроля, переполнявшие его, пока он грубо трахал в рот своего, пусть и сводного, брата. Изображение на видео приблизилось, и Итачи сглотнул, глядя, как Кисаме всовывает в Суйгецу и вытаскивает обратно свой огромный почти багряный член. В этот самый момент Кисаме посмотрел блестящими глазами прямо в камеру и ухмыльнулся. Итачи знал, что эта ухмылка предназначена ему. Она будто говорит «Это лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить…» У Итачи встал.

Итачи взглянул на брата, который наблюдал за ним настороженно. Внутри все сжалось. Он не даст Саске уйти, тем более со своим дружком Наруто. С чего вдруг Итачи должен отпустить того самого единственного человека, который вызывает почти настоящие эмоции? Это абсурд. А глупому братишке вообще-то следует в первую очередь быть благодарным, что Итачи вообще позволил Наруто остаться. 

Ему хотелось, чтобы Саске зависел от него как можно дольше, но не ему это решать. Итачи поступал «правильно», думая, что так и должны вести себя старшие братья: помогал Саске добиться самостоятельности и поддерживал его даже против отца. Саске вырвался из его хватки, и эта мысль жгла Итачи огнем. И как бы он ни притворялся, что ему всё равно, он мог остановить, удержать брата в любой момент. А теперь жалел, что не сделал этого. Итачи дал Саске поверить, что они равны, поверить, что он свободен, но в действительности это было не так. Никто не свободен.

— Братишка, — начал Итачи, специально придав голосу покровительственную, терпеливую интонацию, с которой обычно говорил их отец, — ты слишком поддаешься эмоциям. 

Саске пристально поглядел на него в ответ.

— Вовсе нет. Я тщательно обдумал это решение, и теперь пришло время уходить.

Итачи хотелось встать и буквально стереть это непокорное выражение с лица брата, но он сдержал себя, а в голове зародился новый план. Придется играть очень осторожно, уступить нельзя — ни Кисаме, ни глупому брату. Итачи вздохнул глубоко, успокаиваясь. 

— Хорошо. Уходи, если хочешь.

— Что?

— Я сказал, уходи, если хочешь.

Он снова уставился в компьютер, все еще проигрывавший видео. Суйгецу уже откровенно вырубился, а Кисаме продолжал ебать его в горло. Кажется, он даже ничего не заметил. От этого бросило в жар. Итачи представил, как бы ощущались пухлые губы Саске, сжавшие его член, и едва подавил дрожь. 

— Что-то еще? — спросил он Саске, который выглядел слегка обескураженным.

— Эм, нет, я…

— Пойду? — закончил за него Итачи с холодной улыбкой. Саске смотрел на него разочарованно, будто ждал совсем другого и всё это время готовился к скандалу. Итачи хмыкнул, видя брата насквозь. Саске хотел уйти, но в глубине души оставался всё тем же маленьким мальчиком, жаждущим теплых лучиков внимания, которыми брат иногда одаривал его. А прямо сейчас — жаждущим, чтобы Итачи хотя бы сделал вид, что увольнение Саске его волнует. Но нет. Итачи делал вид, что увлечен происходящим на экране, и игнорировать присутствие Саске было проще простого.

— Придурок! — пролаял Саске и, развернувшись, захлопнул за собой дверь излишне сильно. 

Как только брат ушел, Итачи рассмеялся. Пришло время претворить план в жизнь: Саске пора понять, что от Учиха Итачи так просто не уходят.

Он поднял телефон:

— Алло? Отец? Я звоню просто сказать, что вам с матерью нужно быть сегодня на том благотворительном вечере в Киото… Нет, я не смогу. Другие дела.

***

Итачи прошел в старый родительский дом, не включив свет на кухне. Он знал это трехэтажное поместье куда лучше, чем собственный пентхаус с двумя спальнями. С детства знакомые запахи, донесшиеся до его нюха, всколыхнули ностальгию.

Пахло неповторимой смесью черники и моющего средства — из-за того, что в детстве они с Саске заставляли повара готовить их любимые пирожные чуть ли не каждый день. Запахи въелись в стены, и теперь даже литры моющего средства не могли его стереть. Мать пыталась, конечно, но в конце концов тоже сдалась. Итачи любил коротать время, слоняясь по кухне, и похоже, что Саске тоже… 

Брат был таким милым в детстве, следовал за ним повсюду и не спускал тех широко раскрытых, полных обожания глаз. Он и сейчас был всё еще милым, разумеется, но Итачи предпочел бы, чтобы острый язычок и плохое поведение не стали его верными спутниками. Да, куда больше Итачи хотелось видеть те наполовину испуганные, наполовину восхищенные взгляды, которыми Саске одаривал его раньше. 

Погрузившись в воспоминания, Итачи улыбнулся нежно, а сердце затрепетало в предвкушении. Если всё пойдет по плану, совсем скоро братишка узнает, как по-настоящему порадовать своего старшего брата.

Итачи прошел через столовую, поднялся наверх, стараясь остаться неуслышанным, и замер перед дверью брата. Из-под щели под дверью мелькали отблески от экрана телевизора, донесся телевизионный смех, и Итачи облизал губы. Похоже, Саске не спит. Тогда всё пройдет даже интереснее, чем изначально предполагалось.

Итачи толкнул дверь и ощутил прилив тепла, едва увидел брата. Саске лежал на постели, прислонившись спиной к изголовью, обнаженный по пояс. Он читал какую-то газету — на носу красовались старые очки — и не замечал присутствия Итачи. Саске хмурился, будто ему не нравилось то, что он читает, и Итачи раздражало то, что брат всё еще не обратил на него внимания. 

Только когда Итачи сделал несколько шагов дальше в комнату, Саске поднял глаза. В них сверкнуло удивление, смешанное со страхом, но тут же улетучилось, сменившись неистовой злостью, которую Итачи так безумно любил. Хотелось трогать Саске, держать его, быть внутри него. Может, Итачи удастся ощутить, каково это.

— Чего тебе? — зло выплюнул Саске. Ладонь, сжимавшая газету, сжалась крепче, вызвав у Итачи смешок. Брат никогда не мог укрыться от его глаз.

— Поговорить, — сказал он мягко и присел на кровать, прогнувшуюся под ним. До ног Саске, прикрытых пижамой, оставались считанные сантиметры, и Итачи не понимал, чудится ему или нет исходящий от брата жар.

— О чем? — Саске грубил. Итачи подумалось, что научить его манерам было бы славно. Ведь младшие братья должны знать, где их место.

— О том, что случилось сегодня, — ответил Итачи, придвигаясь ближе.

Саске напрягся и, Итачи готов был поспорить, хотел бы отстраниться, но гордость Учиха не дала ему этого сделать. Итачи остался доволен. Саске отложил газету в сторону, но не сбежал.

— Я не передумаю, — его голос звучал уверенно, и Итачи вздохнул. Время пришло.

Он пристально поглядел брату в глаза. Прикрытый непокорством, в них плескался страх, и страх нравился Итачи гораздо больше. Завороженный, он поднял ладонь, стремясь прикоснуться к бледной коже, так похожей на его собственную. Потерев мягкую кожу пальцами, он ощутил, как участился пульс. До сих пор он не осознавал, что жаждет этого так сильно. 

Проведя ладонью ниже, Итачи отметил, что Саске слишком напряжен, будто готовое к побегу животное, но он был готов. Брату некуда бежать.

— Итачи, что ты…

Итачи не дал закончить фразу и поцеловал его.

На самом деле он не хотел этого делать. Хотел контролировать, обладать, но просто не смог удержаться — Саске с таким выражением на лице выглядел прелестно. Так что план Итачи пошел коту под хвост, да и какая разница. Он здесь диктует правила. Губы Саске были сжаты, и он уперся ладонями в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть брата, но Итачи был сильнее и имел преимущество в росте, весе и расположении. Он наклонился и опрокинул Саске на постель, придавил. Тот начал сопротивляться и нанес опасный удар справа, целясь Итачи в лицо, но он уклонился. Теперь уже нет пути назад.

Итачи не остался в долгу, и Саске болезненно вскрикнул, когда кулак ударил по щеке. Пользуясь моментом, пока брат оглушен, он захватил обе его руки в свою, сжав над его головой, а после уселся сверху. От происходящего заходилось быстрее сердце, и охватывало знакомое чувство восторга. Хватка на руках лишь усилилась, чтобы оставить синяки.

— Какого хуя! Отъебись! — кричал Саске, пытаясь сбросить Итачи с себя, но вдруг замер. Сам того не желая, он прижался к стоящему члену брата. Итачи взглянул в широко раскрытые, полные ужаса глаза Саске и наклонился к самому уху:

— Чувствуешь, братишка?

— Ты рехнулся! Ургх! А ну пусти! — Саске завозился снова, заставляя Итачи ухмыльнуться.

— Лучше перестань, братишка, не то я разозлюсь.

— Иди на хуй! — зло выплюнул Саске. — Если ты думаешь, что это сойдет тебе с рук…

Итачи захохотал:

— Не только это сойдет, но и ты сойдешь, братишка, — он почти замурчал на последнем слове. 

— Ты псих! — в голосе Саске звенела паника.

— Возможно, — не стал спорить Итачи, вспоминая, как непохож был на остальных. — Но прямо сейчас, Саске, все эти ярлыки не имеют значения, — он опустил взгляд: щеки Саске покрылись румянцем, а в глазах, полных ярости, совершенно очаровательно блестела боль предательства. Хотелось гладить его лицо, но и ослаблять хватку на запястьях Саске оставалось всё еще опасно. 

— Слушай внимательно, братишка, — заговорил Итачи, — потому что я не стану повторять дважды. Прямо сейчас под дверями квартиры Наруто стоят пятеро парней, — Саске широко распахнул глаза, — и если ты не будешь слушаться, я прикажу им войти. И поверь мне, они не очень-то вежливы…

Спустя долгое мгновение Саске только и смог ответить: «Ты не посмеешь». Голос звучал слабо, но пронизывавший его ужас возбуждал. Итачи подарил в ответ улыбку, зная, что она пуста, — Кисаме не раз говорил об этом. 

— О нет, посмею.

Саске снова забился, крича, пинаясь и выкручиваясь, и Итачи пришлось ударить его еще раз, чтобы вернуть контроль. Саске не понимал, что чем больше сопротивляется, тем лучше. Чем сильнее противник — тем слаще победа, считал Итачи. Надо всего лишь переждать последнюю волну сопротивления, дождаться понимания, а потом продолжать. О, как он хотел смаковать каждое мгновение грядущих часов, погружаться в удовольствие, даримое ими. Пересечь последнюю черту: освободиться. 

Услышав полный отчаяния всхлип и наконец ощутив под собой податливое, утомленное тело, Итачи вздрогнул и посмотрел вниз, всё еще осторожничая и не ослабляя хватки на тонких запястьях. Саске всегда был изящным мальчиком, и ни рост, ни тренировки не могли изменить этого в глазах Итачи.

— Рад, что ты понял, братишка, — сказал он, — я тоже не хочу вредить Наруто.

— Оставь его, ублюдок! — прорычал Саске, и Итачи нахмурился. Здесь только он раздает приказы.

— Если продолжишь в том же духе, я передумаю и не буду милым. А затем получу то, за чем пришел, как и ребята у дверей твоего блондинчика. Выбор за тобой.

Поглядев брату прямо в глаза, еще широко раскрытые от потрясения и злости, Итачи поразился. Он-то думал, что Саске перестал доверять ему еще годы назад, и всё же столь ясное выражение его лица говорило об обратном. Итачи почти стало жаль. Почти.

— Я… Я… — губы Саске дрожали, он с трудом говорил, но всё же собрался и выдавил: — Я прикончу тебя, когда всё закончится.

Итачи только рассмеялся. Понимал ли Саске, что выглядит просто по-идиотски? Неужели Итачи пошел бы на такое, не продумав всё заранее?

— То есть ты согласен пойти мне навстречу?

— Иди на хуй.

Итачи хотел бы сказать «Как раз наоборот», но не стал. Только снова растянул губы в улыбке — Саске поймет, что это значит, ведь они всё-таки братья. Тот не смог смотреть брату в глаза и разорвал контакт, опустив взгляд.

— Хороший мальчик, — прошептал Итачи и наклонился к его лицу. Замерев перед самыми губами, он ощутил их дрожь. — А теперь приоткрой ротик.

Саске с усилием сглотнул — кадык дернулся вверх и вниз — и разомкнул розовые губы. Совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы вдохнуть через рот, но Итачи распознал в этом жесте, что брат сдался. Выдохнув от удовольствия, он еще раз предупреждающе сжал запястья Саске и отпустил их, провел руками по голове, зарылся в волосы. Наклонился и легко прикоснулся губами к его, намеренно медля. Лишь насладившись исходившей от брата неприязнью и дрожью его губ, Итачи прижался поцелуем теснее.

Он едва подавил стон, скользнув в его рот. Член Итачи стоял крепче, чем когда-либо раньше, и ему безумно нравилось это ощущение. Плевать, что Саске не отвечал, — Итачи не было нужно да и не хотелось его участия. Потому что он сам возьмет то, что хочет. Ощутив, что Саске пытается отстраниться, Итачи запустил левую руку в его волосы и удержал на месте, сжав мягкие черные пряди. И просунул меж ног Саске колено. 

Тот явно понял его правильно и развел ноги. Да братишка схватывает всё на лету! Итачи осклабился, не прерывая поцелуя, и завладел ртом брата полностью — собираясь попробовать каждый уголок этого сладкого рта. Жалкие попытки Саске вытолкнуть его язык казались ему забавными.

Итачи отстранился только, когда захотелось дышать, и не мог не восхититься видом. Брат был почти точной копией его, идеала, и отличался лишь обрамляющими лицо короткими волосами. Он тяжело дышал, а грудь чуть блестела от выступившего пота, но от этого он стал лишь аппетитнее. В его глазах вновь вертелся водоворот страха и непокорности, но всё-таки он больше боялся. Итачи щипнул Саске за сосок и с наслаждением ухмыльнулся, когда тот дрогнул. 

— Я сейчас встану, Саске, — сказал он мягко. — А ты перевернешься и встанешь на колени…

Саске побледнел:

— Итачи, прошу, не надо…

Недовольный, что брат уже начал молить, Итачи приложил к его губам палец.

— Мы же договаривались. Помнишь о Наруто, а?

Саске медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо, — ответил Итачи с одобрением и отодвинулся, давая Саске достаточно места, чтобы перелечь.

— Быстрей, братишка. Я человек нетерпеливый.

Саске перевернулся и встал на четвереньки, опустив голову. Вышло неуклюже, но ему и так всегда недоставало ловкости даже по сравнению с отцом. Челка закрыла глаза, и Итачи подумал, что хотел бы видеть, что у брата на лице, но всё же решил пойти на компромисс. Итачи поднял руку, провел пальцами по краю пижамных штанов и усмехнулся, когда Саске сжал шелковые простыни в кулак. После этого Итачи снял штаны совсем и впился взглядом в то, что открылось его взгляду.

От мысли, что совсем скоро он окажется внутри, член дернулся. Трахать кого-то, кто выглядит почти как он сам, сулило невероятнейшее и доселе неизвестное наслаждение, а запретность плода делала его лишь вкуснее. Сняв собственные штаны, Итачи поднялся коленями на постель. Он прижал член к заднице Саске, и уже от этого кольнуло удовольствием, пробежавшимся мурашками по спине. Их рост и поза идеально подходили для секса. Будто брат и был создан для того, чтобы Итачи его трахал. «Хм», — улыбнулся он, а эта мысль хороша. 

Итачи наклонился вперед, чтобы Саске не забывал, кто позади него. Уткнувшись в его шею, он глубоко втянул запах брата. Одуряющая смесь жара, страха и мускуса отравляла, и казалось, что ей никогда не насытиться.

Он приставил палец к губам Саске, заставляя открыть рот.

— Соси, — приказал он и скользнул внутрь.

Теплый язык прошелся кругом по пальцу, и Итачи застонал. Попозже этому ротику найдется применение получше. От этой мысли он неосознанно толкнулся бедрами, скользнув членом меж ягодиц Саске. Не хотелось больше ждать. Вынув пальцы из влажного рта, Итачи чуть отстранился, чтобы лучше заняться своей целью. Он подумал было, не предупредить ли брата, но затем вспомнил, что тот имел наглость заявить, что уходит. 

Братишку необходимо как следует проучить, и Итачи как раз собирался этим заняться. Он ввел в него палец, и не ожидавший этого Саске удивленно вскрикнул. Необычайно узкий анус сомкнулся вокруг пальца Итачи, и он нахмурился — похоже, упрямый братец не давал блондинчику трахать его часто. 

— Глупый братишка, — промурчал он и нежно погладил бедро Саске. Ответ последовал незамедлительно:

— Отъебись! 

— А я вообще-то хотел быть нежным, — в Итачи вспыхнуло раздражение, и он, не дав Саске привыкнуть, добавил второй палец. Теперь Саске дернулся, и Итачи удовлетворенно тихо замычал. Если брату хотелось всё усложнять, то пусть так и будет. Но черта с два Итачи даст ему корчить из себя страдальца — слишком легко отделается. 

До этого лежавшая на бедре Саске рука спустилась ниже и коснулась его вялого члена. Саске напряженно сжался, но Итачи не дал ему возможности ответить. Развел пальцы внутри него ножницами и одновременно с этим провел по члену долгим движением, вырывая у Саске протестующий вскрик.

— Не надо, — попросил он.

— Почему? — спросил Итачи, наслаждаясь мольбами брата. Он принялся медленно и размеренно водить ладонью по его встающему члену, большим пальцем дразня отверстие. Он дрочил, как дрочил бы себе, и вслушивался в резкие, задыхающиеся звуки, которые издавал его пленник. Вынув пальцы, Итачи с ухмылкой сплюнул на них и размазал слюну по члену.

Пора.

Он ткнулся головкой во вход Саске, завороженно наблюдая, как она раздвигает округлые ягодицы. Облизнув губы, Итачи толкнулся и, ощутив сопротивление, отпустил теперь уже полностью твердый член Саске и сжал его за бедра. Удерживая брата на месте, Итачи протиснулся внутрь и несдержанно застонал. Вкушая момент, он глубоко вдохнул и наконец продвинулся в узкую жаркую задницу на всю длину.

Саске кричал. От боли, потрясения или страха, Итачи не знал. Знал только, что от этого сердце билось сильнее, а член пульсировал. От наслаждения он застонал в голос. «Боги, — думал Итачи, — Кисаме был прав. Это лучше, чем я мог себе представить». Он двинулся ближе, глубже, и навис над братом.

Тепло его тела пьянило Итачи. Хотелось поймать каждую его частичку, чтобы ни одна не ускользнула, чтобы он обладал им, присвоил себе. Теперь, погружаясь в захлестывающее тепло Саске, он больше не был холодным, бесчувственным. Он горел, жил, и кожу обжигало прикосновениями. На мгновение он готов был поверить, что это его собственное тепло и что огненная страсть, которой он раньше не знал, тоже принадлежала ему. 

— Итачи… — лежавший под ним Саске повел плечами и захныкал, но в ответ Итачи стал толкаться сильнее. Сильнее и глубже, ловя ускользающие эмоции. Он схватил одной рукой вновь опавший член Саске и принялся дрочить, игнорируя его всхлипы. Каждый толчок подводил его всё ближе и ближе к заветной, абсолютной высоте. Он ощущал, как скоро достигнет ее, и двигался быстро, ноги и легкие горели. Руки вытянулись, мускулы ломило, наслаждение звенело в ушах. Так близко, близко. Будто шепот, зовущий его, дразнящий, соблазняющий. 

И вдруг, будто чудом, он коснулся шепота пальцами. Сердце взлетело, когда он взял его бережно, с благоговением, как набожный чтит своего Бога. Итачи дали лишь мгновение, но ему было плевать. Именно такими мгновениями измерялась его жизнь, и чем они острее, тем пронзительней экстаз. Он кончил с беззвучным криком, едва слыша облегченный вздох брата.

***

Саске хотелось сдохнуть. Он попытался отодвинуть брата, вдавливавшего его в матрас, но тот был слишком тяжелым. Казалось, будто все воды океана накрыли его с головой, и он слишком ослабел, чтобы даже просто двигаться. Так что всё, что ему оставалось, это лежать и отчаянно давить стоящие в горле слезы.

Саске мог смириться с жестокостью, с кровью, но с тем, что Итачи заставил его кончить, — нет. Он в упор не понимал реакций собственного тела. Поначалу секс причинял сущие мучения, но постепенно, когда Итачи приноровился, боль уступила место удовольствию. Он молился, чтобы Итачи насытился быстро, но этого не произошло.

Он ощущал себя будто бы ракушкой на морском побережье. Его утягивало в море, едва Итачи выходил, и кидало обратно на пляж, как только он толкался внутрь. Беспомощный, выброшенный на сушу мощью безумия Итачи. И как только — Саске болезненно сглотнул — мог он возбуждаться, зная, что это его собственный брат дрочил ему, трахал его?

А что скажет Наруто? Как они справятся с этим? Они еще не встречались, но были очень к этому близки. Саске мог представить себя только с Наруто, но узнав о его сексе с Итачи, обозлился. Тот извинялся снова и снова, и Саске хотел бы простить его. Он хотел вернуть всё на место и потому решил уехать. Чем дальше от Итачи, тем лучше. Но как теперь им быть? Что Наруто подумает о нем теперь?

Ощутив прикосновение к лицу, Саске напрягся. Итачи убрал челку с его лица.

— М-м, — промычал он. — Неудивительно, что Наруто так тебя любит.

От упоминания его имени внутри обожгло яростью.

— Выметайся, — он постарался сделать голос как можно более ядовитым. — Ты взял, что хотел, теперь уходи, — голос оборвался на последнем слове от едва удерживаемых слез. Лежавший совсем рядом Итачи усмехнулся под ухом, и Саске сглотнул, подавляя дрожь.

— А кто сказал, что я закончил?

Охвативший его страх заставил оцепенеть, когда кожей он ощутил вновь стоящий член. Только не снова. Боги, пожалуйста, не надо, взмолился Саске.

— О, не делай такое личико, братишка, — проворковал Итачи. Рука, гладившая Саске по лицу, теперь скользила вдоль позвоночника. — Я знаю, что тебе понравилось.

— Ни хрена! — вскричал Саске, и стыд лишь подогрел его гнев.

— Не отрицай очевидного, — в голосе Итачи мелькнула досада. — Будь благодарен, что я вообще позаботился о тебе. Обычно я не такой добрый.

— Ублюдок, да ты специально заставил меня кайфовать, — Саске огрызнулся и, со злостью собрав остатки сил, постарался оттолкнуть Итачи.

Тот выводил пальцами круги на его пояснице, и Саске почти чувствовал, как Итачи улыбнулся, упав обратно на постель. Последние остатки сил ушли. 

— Может быть, — признал Итачи. — Но заметь, не я только что признался, что быть изнасилованным братом — это приятно. Хотя, между нами, это не насилие, раз тебе понравилось, братишка.

Саске покраснел от злости. Да как он смеет! Это Итачи безумен и болен, не он. Не он.

— Пришло время проявить благодарность, — голос Итачи приобрел угрожающую глубину. Саске прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что брат просто уйдет. Разве он не достаточно сделал? 

— Прошу, хватит, — Саске уже не заботило, как жалко звучит его голос. Лишь бы Наруто был цел и здоров.

— Прости, Саске, — Итачи поцеловал его шею. — Но я абсолютно серьезен.

Саске промолчал, когда брат вновь отстранился. Какое-то время Итачи не шевелился, но затем легко коснулся его бедра.

— Тебе идет вот так, братишка, что моя сперма течет из твоего зада, — приглушенно не без довольства сказал Итачи.

Саске чувствовал себя униженным, но что еще страшнее — не смел взглянуть брату в глаза.

— А теперь поднимайся и вставай на пол, — велел Итачи, вернув голосу строгость, и его мягкие, почти успокаивающие прикосновения исчезли.

Двигаться не хотелось. Хотелось лежать с закрытыми глазами и молиться, чтобы всё это оказалось просто ночным кошмаром. Но Итачи крепко сжал его за руку.

— Слушайся меня, и мы быстрее закончим, — сказал он медленно, будто трехлетнему ребенку.

Саске едва подавил желание врезать брату, его удержал лишь образ Наруто, вставший перед глазами в самый последний момент. Он заставил себя подняться с кровати и встал лицом к Итачи. Тот сидел на краю, опустив ноги на пол и откинувшись на постели, будто красовался. Длинные мускулистые ноги разведены, небрежно и беззастенчиво демонстрируя наполовину твердый член. Глядя на разлегшегося брата, Саске пожалел, что не выключил ночник. В темноте всё это было бы легче перенести.

Ему не пришлось бы смущаться своей наготы от взгляда, с которым Итачи смотрел на него. Не пришлось бы видеть, насколько Итачи больше, красивей, сильней — лучше.

— Еще не насмотрелся? — Итачи ухмыльнулся ему.

Саске впился в него взглядом, стараясь выглядеть злее и достойнее, но вдруг ощутил, как из задницы вытекло немного спермы. Его будто огрели по голове, подступила тошнота. Старший брат выебал его. Он кончил, и ему… и, о боги, ему понравилось?

Саске снова ощутил себя как в детстве — слабым и беспомощным против притягивающей силы Итачи. Она засасывала всё вокруг себя, будто в спираль, быстрей и быстрей. Стоит лишь подойти ближе, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть, — как она собьет с толку и утянет в его цепкую хватку, из которой не выбраться.

Саске думал, что ему удалось вырваться, но на самом деле Итачи просто дал ему привязь подлинней. Не поэтому ли у него встал, хотя он знал, что это Итачи ебет его? Может, он втайне наслаждался вниманием, которое брат ему уделяет? Эти мысли ужаснее, чем кошмар наяву.

Нет!

Он не позволит себе сдаться. Не сдастся. Саске сглотнул ком в горле, повисшая в комнате тишина угнетала.

— Что мне делать? — спросил наконец он, больше не желая быть бессильной жертвой в руках Итачи.

— О, откуда вдруг столько рвения? — тот поднял брови. Удивительно, как ему удавалось смотреть свысока даже тогда, когда это Саске стоял перед ним на полу.

— Как ты и сказал. Раньше начнем — раньше закончим.

Итачи искренне рассмеялся — звук непривычный для Саске. Когда он в последний раз слышал его смех? Сложно вспомнить.

— Хм-м… Бедный маленький братик храбрится?

Саске хотелось топать ногами и кричать от того, как Итачи обращается с ним, но он понимал, что именно этого тот и добивался. А потому удержался от ответа.

— Ладно, — произнес Итачи. — На колени, — он указал между своими разведенными ногами.

Прикрыв глаза, Саске сглотнул. Выдержит ли он это? Может, ему и удалось бы убежать, но он не успеет к Наруто вовремя.

— Саске, — предупредил Итачи нетерпеливо.

— Зачем тебе это? — спросил Саске, отчаянно стремясь отвлечь, оттянуть то, что неизбежно должно произойти.

Итачи вздохнул, глядя в потолок, а затем посмотрел Саске в глаза так холодно, что от его взгляда захотелось отпрянуть.

— Ты не поймешь, — ответил он, но его голос вдруг смягчился: — Надеюсь, никогда не поймешь.

Саске недоуменно моргнул — резкая смена эмоций Итачи пугала его. Когда брат стал таким? Почему он не замечал раньше?

— Хватит болтать, — отрезал Итачи, будто знал, что Саске лишь тянет время. — Чтобы через секунду ты был на коленях.

Он медленно кивнул, зная, каким опасным в ярости может быть его брат. Пересел, куда сказано, и сдавленно икнул, когда член брата качнулся прямо перед его лицом.

— Мне объяснить тебе, что делать? — уточнил Итачи, глядя сверху вниз с нетерпеливой хмуростью на лице.

Поразительно, Итачи мог заставить его чувствовать себя неумелым и провоцировать, даже когда делать что-то просто-напросто не хотелось. Саске подался вперед. Сперва, прикрыв глаза, он взял в рот головку. Возвышающийся над ним Итачи удовлетворенно вздохнул, зарылся рукой в волосы и потянул ниже на член. 

Силясь сохранить равновесие, Саске оперся о его колено, но тот сжал волосы до боли и с рычащими нотками прошипел:

— Я разрешал тебе касаться меня?

Саске сморгнул слезы, от нехватки воздуха кружилась голова. Твердый и бескомпромиссно загнанный в рот член горчил от предэякулята. Ему сосали до этого, но никогда еще он сам не брал в рот. Но похоже, что Итачи всё устраивало. Держа его за волосы, он притянул лицо Саске и заставил его взять в горло. Остатки воздуха улетучились, и Саске подавил рвотный рефлекс, непроизвольно сжав член теснее.

Итачи охнул.

— М-м. Ты такой красивый с моим членом во рту, Саске.

Держа дыхание, Саске не стал отвечать. Итачи ослабил хватку в волосах и позволил брату отстраниться, но не отпустил до конца, давя головкой на губы, хотя Саске мог теперь отдышаться.

— Не знаю, зачем так долго ждал, — отозвался Итачи низким от вожделения голосом. 

Саске смолчал, думая лишь о том, как дождаться конца.

— Вперед, — Итачи толкнул его ногой. — Не скромничай.

Саске изогнул губы, но ему не дали ответить, снова потянув вперед. И он открыл рот, намеренный покончить с этим. Он сосал горячий член, прибегая ко всем техникам, какие знал, и силясь задушить протестующие вопли в глубине души. Забавно, но его внутренний голос звучал похоже на Наруто.

Итачи мычал одобрительно:

— Сильнее.

И Саске повиновался, прислушиваясь к ощущению трущейся о язык кожи. С членом во рту он замычал и заслужил пораженный вздох Итачи. 

— Вот так, — выдохнул тот и, держа Саске за волосы, задал темп.

Совсем скоро Итачи громко застонал и излился брату в рот. Горячая сперма потекла по горлу, Саске поперхнулся и попытался отстраниться, и Итачи пустил его, но он не успел отвернуться — и часть спермы выплеснулась на его лицо. Он скривился, теперь она стекала по переносице и капала на щеку.

Итачи хмыкнул, глядя вниз.

— Ты хорошо сосешь. Много упражнялся, да?

Извращенный смысл этих слов почти задел за живое, но Саске только и смог, что потупить взгляд в пол, неспособный поднять глаз. Итачи потянул за волосы, заставляя встать. Саске отвернулся, избегая пристального взгляда брата, и не издал ни звука против, когда его вновь толкнули на постель. 

Он запаниковал, когда понял, что лежит на спине, а Итачи снова нависает сверху, и крепко зажмурился. Почему стыдно ему, когда виноват во всем — брат?

По щеке прошелся язык, и Саске передернуло, как только он понял, что Итачи слизывает свою собственную кончу с его лица. Тот мыкнул снова и пальцами погладил Саске по груди.

— Открой глаза, Саске, — сказал он медленно, будто бы пытаясь соблазнить.

Саске оскалился и повиновался, но отвел взгляд в сторону. Сжавшиеся вокруг челюсти пальцы заставили его смотреть прямо — прямо в безумные глаза Итачи. Глядя в них, Саске легко мог бы представить кружащиеся гипнотизирующие завитушки.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — выдохнул Итачи у самого лица. Его дыхание коснулось губ Саске, и тот придушенно вдохнул. Итачи поглаживал его по лицу почти любяще, и это пугало еще сильнее, нежели когда он был жесток.

— Скажи, что не уйдешь, — продолжал он, и его темные глаза поглощали любое сопротивление, вспыхивавшее в Саске.

— Я… Я… — попытался ответить он, подавляемый волей брата.

— Скажи, — повторил Итачи низко.

Саске задержал дыхание:

— Только если пообещаешь не трогать Наруто.

Итачи поднял брови и улыбнулся краем губ.

— Хорошо. Оставь его себе.

— И он никогда не узнает, что случилось, — продолжил он, удивляясь сам себе.

Итачи, не скрывая веселья, кивнул.

— Как пожелаешь…

Наконец Саске вздохнул с облегчением. Непонятно как, но он верил, что Итачи сдержит слово.

— Тогда я останусь, — ответил он, сдерживая свое разочарование. Мечты о Европе и их с Наруто совместном будущем рассыпались прахом, но они хотя бы смогут быть вместе. А раз вместе — значит, выживут.

Итачи легко поцеловал его в губы и с усмешкой прошептал на ухо:

— Как и ожидалось от Учихи.


End file.
